1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the construction of a pedestal enclosure for housing power and communications equipment and, more particularly, to a grounding bracket for use in such an enclosure which provides for readily accessible and convenient termination of ground wires and cables within the enclosure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Communications, cable television, power distribution equipment and the like including primary cable loops, terminal blocks and connections between the primary cable loops and terminal blocks are often located outside in a right-of-way. To protect such equipment from the environment, as well as human interference, the equipment is typically housed within a pedestal enclosure. The pedestal is usually constructed as to be partially buried in the ground and to have a removable cover so that cable splices and terminations can be easily made such as on a structure known as a universal mounting plate. An example of such a pedestal is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,210,374 issued to Channell.
It is common in cable routing and distribution systems to use ground wires and cables for bonding and grounding of electrical equipment. In telephone distribution systems, for example, a pedestal may be used for service drops wherein ground wires are used to prevent electrical interference. Also, where power distribution systems use pedestals, a ground rod may be driven next to the pedestal and connected to a ground terminal within the pedestal. In such cases, space considerations and internal structure of pedestal design are significant factors for convenience of electrical wire or cable termination and wire and cable routing within the pedestal. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a grounding system for terminating ground wires and cables within a pedestal which is readily accessible and convenient to use. It is further desirable to provide such a grounding system that is cost-effective to manufacture and install in a pedestal. Still further, it is desirable to provide such a grounding system that can serve alternatively as grounding means for communications equipment and also electrical power equipment.